origin of the hollow Queen
by fabledfate
Summary: Linka loud was killed while her brothers was trying to protect her. Having to watch her family fall apart she stayed too long eventually becoming a hollow, but not just any hollow Tier Harribel the ruler of Hueco Mundo. she lost her memory after becoming a hollow. 5 years ago(1000 years in Hueco Mundo). full summary inside disclamer do not own loud house or bleach


Origin of the hollow queen

Linka loud was killed while her brothers was trying to protect her. Having to watch her family fall apart she stayed too long eventually becoming a hollow, but not just any hollow Tier Harribel the ruler of Hueco Mundo. she lost her memory after becoming a hollow. 5 years ago(1000 years in Hueco Mundo). After she along with her fraccion return to Hueco Mundo after the battle her memories return and she heads to royal woods to see her family, but they are not home at the time. She looks around the house waiting for her family to return. Just as she was about to leave and return to Hueco Mundo the front door opened and her brother came in and he could see her. Disclaimer do not own loud house or bleach

Prologue

"People talking"

"**Peoples Taught" **

Royal woods 5 years ago

Linka's prov:

Linka loud (a young girl at the age of 11 with white hair going down her back wearing a orange dress with red sandals on is the middle child of 11 children and the only girl) was riding in vanzilla to Flip's Food & Fuel with her brothers loki( a blonde haired 17 year old young man with two hairs on his chin wearing a blue tank top and brown shorts a overprotective,loving,caring but bossy oldest of the loud brothers ) who was driving.

While Loni (a blonde 16 year old young he wears a light green silk sweater with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans; instead of wearing sandals, Loni wears light green socks with white spots and brown dress shoes with white shades on his head the second oldest loud brother) was brushing his hair and luka (a dark brown haired 15 year old young man with a faux hawk wearing purple shirt with a blue vest black jeans with a skull on his shirt and carrying a guitar and the 3rd oldest loud brother) was tuning his guitar with headphones on.

lane (a light brown haired 14 year old young man with a bowl cut hair style wearing a white button up with a pink bow tie on it and a yellow and green striped shorts and suspenders a joke loving personality and the 4th oldest loud brother) was telling a knock knock joke to lynn(a brown haired 13 year old young man wearing a red and white jersey number 0 on it and red shorts who has a competitive and athletic personality and the 5th oldest loud brother)

"Knock knock?"lane asked

"Who is there?"asked lynn

"Doctor!"answered lane

"Doctor who?"asked lynn

lane starts to laugh and lynn gets it and starts to grown .lars(a gothic 8 year old black haired boy wearing black shirt with a black and gray striped long sleeve shirt and black jeans he has a gloomy and spooky personality and is the 7th oldest loud brother) sitting next to them was trying to figure rhymes for his poem. lexx( a blonde haired 6 year old boy with a crown wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with a pink cape and one of the youngest loud brothers)was arguing with his twin leif( a blonde haired 6 year old boy wearing a red hate and blue overalls a animal loving and handyman and one of the youngest loud brother) about bring his frog ,levi( a brown haired 4 year old genius wearing a white lab jacket with green gloves and pink baggy pants and the 2nd youngest loud brother) looking over data, and leon( a 1 year old blonde baby boy and the youngest load brother) was in his car set.

All of the the brothers had one thing in common they all cared for their only sister from following her around when she was on a date to beating up the kid who was picking on her. That all promised that they would protect her for she was the only girl of the family. Which drove linka insane with how protective they are but she loves them all the same and helps them out with their problems.

" **not the normal chaotic day in the loud family just a relaxful day"**thought linka as vanzilla pulled into the Flip's but the gas pump and they all got out and she and her brothers loki,loni,luke,lane,lynn, and Lars went inside with leon to pay for gas and grab snacks while the twins and levi use the restroom. Linka was near the cashier ran by Flap holding leon when the door alarm went off two men came in

" well come to flip's…." started flip when one the men cut him off by pulling a gun and pointing at him while the other man grabbed linka and pointed the gun at her

"nobody move and empty the register and no one will get hurt" said the man as the other man held a bag to flip. Flip fearing for his his life started to put money into the bag. Loki and the other loud brothers heard the commotion and came to see what happened and seen their sister and little brother being held at gunpoint with the men facing the counter

"GETT OFF OF THEM!" yelled Loki as he and his brothers got ready to fight the men to protect their sister this caused them man to turn to them while still holding linka in his arms when sirens from outside went of startling the man holding linka letting her get free from his grip she kicks him in the nuts and running to her brothers with leon as The man started to lose his balance

" oh shit the cops are here here up" said said the man by the counter as he turns and points the gun in his hand to at linka when the the other man fell in to him causing to pull the trigger and fire the gun at her.

Time seem to be moving in slow motion for the loud brothers as the bullet hit her sister in the heart barely missing leon causing her to fall to her knees still holding leon as her brothers rush to her all shouting her name and holding her

" linka stay with us." said loki

"Linka you are going to be alright" said lane

" hello 911 we need an ambulance or sister has been shot and is bleeding badly" said loni in to his phone

"Little sis you are going to be fine the ambulance is one the way." said luke

" yeah stay with us linka" said lynn

" linka" said lars

"Linka" said lexx

" big sis" said leif

" big sister unit" said levi

" linky" said leon as they all hugged her

" guys I love you all look out for each other." said linka The last thing she heard was Loki's screams. she felt pain in her chest as she looked up to her brothers and smiled. Her vision began to vanish, her eyes began to close slowly ass he let the numbing take over, with loki's crying and panicked face was decorated with a random red splatter. Finally there was no pain and she was in the darkness alone.

Then she opens her eye and blinks. her body was slightly sore like she slept restlessly. She stretched slightly to only notice something was now around her neck.

"What is this?"asked Linka seeing a chain where her heart was that was about two feet long

she then looks around and sees her brothers crying on the sidewalk as a police car and forgets about the chain and goes over there.

"guys I am ok there's no need to cry see" linka said as tries to put a hand on her brothers shoulder only for her hand to phase throw it.

"What" said linka as her parents came over with tears in their eyes and start hugging them as they told loki to take the boys home as a policeman came up to them. Then loki take her brothers home in vanzilla and the loud parents lynn sr (a tall 38 year old brown haired man and the father to the loud siblings)and rita ( a blonde 37 year old mother to 11 children) loud walked with the firemen over to what looked like a body covered by a sheet. Linka followed them to and when they removed the sheet that was over the head of the body to show the lifeless body of linka loud .

"NO IT CAN'T BE" shouted linka

-time skip 3 days-

The loud house that is usually noisy and filled with excitement was now uncharacteristically quiet and calm. Everyone was getting ready to go to Linka's funeral. Loki was numb as Loni helped him get dressed in a black suit. Tears never stopped on their faces.

"Linka Honey.." Rita called knocking on his once lively room door. "Mom... He isn't In there" Lexx said sadly taking her hand as he looked up to his mother. Rita seemed to of aged drastically within the last three days; she had dark circles under her eyes, red shot eyes, pale faced, and her face seemed to be tight due to the dried up tears. Rita sat on the floor by Linka's door. Lexx hugged his mom as the tears burst out her eyes. "My baby she's gone. A parent shouldn't have to attend their own child's funeral" she cried as her husband came and held her. There was a knock on the door downstairs. Everyone met at the door to see Pop Pop at the door, seeing him made everyone's chest pain with sadness. Linka had resembled him the most out of everyone.

Linka watched as everything took place. she was driving herself mad from not being able to help her family. She followed as everyone got in vanzilla. The drive that was usually filled with fussing and fighting was now silent as everyone was scared to even say a word, in fear that breaking the silence might break everyone to pieces.

"Lane Please tell a joke! Anything to make them happy" Linka begged him, but it seems nothing was going through and no one could hear her. The Chain on her heart was growing shorter as the seconds went all got out of their car and headed in to the church to say their goodbyes to her

Loki walked passed Bebe in a daze his heart was squeezing and becoming tighter as he got closer to his baby sister, the same baby sister that gave her life to protect leon. he wished he could take that day back and just stay at home. All the brothers wished they had treated her better and showed her how much they cared, but it's too late for that. Rita was the first to go up with her husband to their daughter"s coffin.

"You were a great daughter. We are very proud to of had you. We wish we had a little more time" Lynn Sr. said as the tears he has been holding in begin to fall like a waterfall. Rita couldn't do nothing but throw herself at her daughter

.

"Please come back!" she cried as she held her cold hand. The feel of her corpse was a eye opener fro Rita that her baby girl is truly gone. Lynn Sr. had to pull the grieving mother away holding her in a warm comforting embrace. Slowly each of the brothers went up. Each cried as they told stories of their fondest memories with her. When it was Loki's turn he seemed to of broken as he looked at the shell of his sister.

.

"I am sorry. It's all my fault. I am the big brother I should of protected you! It should be me here in this casket not you. You were so young! I failed to protect you." Loki cried as his face began to turn red and tears seemed to never end. "I am sorry. I'm so sorry" he cried over and over holding onto the casket that his baby sister laid in. Bebe and Ronnie-anne came and help Loki to his seat comforting the guilt ridden brother. Linka was breaking as she watch her family began to tear to pieces. Next Clydette came up looking sickly. she looked like she hasn't slept or ate since the day Linka died.

"Linka Wake up! Stop playing! Please this is not funny. Just wake up! Your my best friend you can't leave me. Please just wake up!" Clydette cried "Why did you have to leave?" Clydette's fathers came for her as clyde began to hyperventilate. Linka's chain that was connected to her heart was so close to being completely gone. she watched as her body was lowered into the ground and her family held one another and left the graveyard with a broken heart and grief.

Linkas soul chain completely finally disappeared her body started to convulse in pain as a white liquid poured from the hole in her spreads over his body up to his face starts to harden forming a mask and her last thoughts were of his his family and how he should have been stronger and not as weak as she had been to make sure they were alright so they were not sad. than her mind when blank only knowing hunger and to get stronger for it hated being weak. The person that was linka loud was no more and in her place would rise

**The hollow Tier Harribel the **_**Tres**_** (three) Espada**

-time skip 5 years( 1000 years in Hueco Mundo)-

Tier Harribel ( a 6ft woman with olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face, her mouth, and an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples. She usually hides these remnants from view with her jacket. Her Espada tattoo is placed on the left side of her right breast.) was returning to Hueco Mundo with her fraccion after the battle at fake karakura town when she was getting a throbbing headache

" mistress are you alright?" asked mila rose(5 ft 11 inches is a dark-skinned, green-eyed Arrancar with long, thick, wavy brown hair and large breasts. Her Hollow hole is positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Arrancar attire was heavily modified: it matches to the attire belonging to an Amazon warrior, with multiple armor covering her breasts and upper arms, gauntlets on her forearms, and a white skirt.) was helping Sung-Sun(5ft 4 inches is a slender female Arrancar with long, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her outfit consists of a long white dress with long sleeves, which extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, and two thin belts criss-crossing around her waist)and Apacci(5 ft 7 inches is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia: her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black, jaw-length hair, and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle. She wears the standard Arrancar uniform, but has shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v-neck, and gloves and collars over her wrists, which are actually her Zanpakutō) with their wounds showing concern for her mistress.

"I am fine mila rose just tired from the battle focus on sung-sun and Apacci I am going to rest" said harribel

"Yes mistress" said mila as harribel went to her room her headache getting worse as soon as she gets to her room she lets out a scream and holds her head as images flash through her mind

"Leon" she said as he started to get flashs of a 1 year old blonde baby in the the arms of a girl with white hair in a orange dress playing a game when a brown haired 4 year old boy came into the room.

"Levi" she said as the flashes change to the white haired girl helping out levi with and experiment in a room shared with leon when a blonde haired 6 year old boy wearing overalls holding a frog came in followed by a dog.

"Leif" she said as the flashes changed again the white hair girl watching leif playing in mud when a pink toy car pulled up a another blonde 6 year old wearing a pink cape stepped out of the toy car.

"Lexx"she said as the flashes changed to the white haired girl asking lexx about a book about a unicorn with a gothic 8 year old black haired boy behind him.

"Lars" she said as the flashes changed to the white haired girl helping him with poetry and rhymes when a brown haired 13 year old boy wearing a red and white jersey number 0 on it came into the room with a football in hand.

"Lynn" she said as the flashes change to the white haired girl giving him a blue bike with sadness on his face when a a light brown haired 14 year old wearing a white button up with a pink bow tie on it passed by holding a wooden puppet.

"Lane" she said as the flashes change to the white haired girl getting a pie to the face and a dark brown haired 15 year old boy with a mohawk wearing purple clothes with a skull on his shirt and carrying a guitar came out of hiding behind the couch.

"Luke" she said as the flashes change to the white haired girl standing in a line for a concert when she seen luke holding a spot for her then a blonde 16 year old boy wearing a green sweater asked her lip which shirt looked better.

"loni"she said as the flashes change to the white haired girl sitting on the couch with loni watching a show about ghost when a blonde haired 17 year old boy wearing a blue tank top and brown shorts open the door talking on a cell phone.

"loki"she said as the flashes change to loki yelling "GETT OFF OF HER!" the flashes faded as he heard was Loki's screams, a loud bang, and a set of retreating feet. harribel was wondering why she was seeing these things when the name linka came in to her head.

"Linka"s he said out loud as memories started to flow back to her. she remembered who she was before she died and became a hollow she remembered her brothers ,family, and her friends she now knew who she was. She rose from the ground still holding her head breathing hard with tears in her was linka loud the only daughter and middle child of rita and lynn Sr loud. Then she remembered what his family was going throw after she died

" that was intense" said harribel when she heard a knock at the door. She then opens the door and sees her fraccion standing there.

" mistress are you alright" asked Sung-Sun

" I am fine Sung-Sun but I have some take care of some business in the living world." said said Harribel

" yes mistress we should be able to leave immediately." Apacci

" no I need to do this alone and I need you three to stay here and protect los noches." said harribel looking at her fraccion in a tone for no argument.

" yes mistress" they said as they left the room

" I have to go see them and see if they are alright even if they can't see me" she said as she opened up a Garganta to royal woods.

-royal woods-

Harribel exits the garganta in the park not far from the loud house she then Sonído in front of the house and walks up to the door notices that vanzilla is not outside meaning the family was out somewhere she lifts the mat in front of the door and grabs a key

" they never change in all these years" said harribel as she then unlocks the door and enters the house.

" looks the same as I remember" she walks to the kitchen and sees a calendar and notices that she has been dead only five years in earth time as she knows that in Hueco Mundo time moves faster

"Five years since I died on earth but for me it has been 1000 years since I seen my family." said harribel. She them moves into the living room and walks up stairs and walks into all the rooms to see what has changed starting with loki's and loni's room.

she opened up the door entered their room stayed almost the same as she had last seen it except for the college posters and fashion designs on the walls. she then move to luke's and lane's room and seen it was the same all but the posters on the wall has changed. Then she movies on to lynn's and lars's room and seen it had changed lars's side still had a coffin for his bed but where the statue of the edwin was is a picture of her when she was alive and on lynn's side there were trophies and metals on the wall. she then moves on to the twin's room and seen it was still the same as it was except the beds were bigger. she then goes to levi's and leon's room and sees only leon's side has changed it had a bed instead of a crib and their were drawings on the wall there was evan one of her not the a drawing of as linka no it was of her as she is now and it was really good and next to it was a drawing of her in his resurrection form next to her fraccion. she then leaves the room and shuts the door and heads down the hallway to the last room her old room. she reaches the door and sees a picture of her on the wall she opens the door and sees her room exactly as she had left it that day. she then shut the door and headed down stairs. she reaches the last step of the stairs when the door opened up and lynn came into the house and looked at him.

"**Who are you and what are you doing in this house**" shouted lynn( age 17 5 ft 5 inches in hight wearing a red basketball jersey with a number 0 on it with red shorts)holding a baseball bat in hand. Harribel was surprised that they could see her that surprise turned to joy that one of her brothers can see her she let a tear fall down her face.

"I know this looks bad but let me explain why I am in this house." said harribel looking at her sister

"**Wait what were you doing upstairs**" shouted lynn

" I was looking in all the rooms to see if I can find anybody." said harribel

"**That is breaking and entering wait you said all the rooms **" lynn start then he realized what she said

"**I am calling the cops **" shouted lynn as he was about to reach his phone when harribel grabbed his arm .

" lynn look let me explain who I am and why I am here" she said

" you have two minutes." said lynn as he took a breath

" lynn my name is currently tier Harribel but years ago I was linka loud your sister."said harribel

" **you are not my dead sister you sick freak **" lynn shouted a

" lynn it's me and I still and dead" said harribel showing him the hole in her adiaman. he was shocked to see the hole but was very stubborn.

" **oh yeah prove it you jerk**" lynn shouted

" remember when I borrowed you bmx bike and it got stolen and had to go all over town to find it and when I did find it you had to use the girlish bike that was mine for the bmx tournament or the time that I went to one of your games and you lost and blame me and called me bad luck and I said I was bad luck to get so alone time but ended up turning the whole house on me and I had to wear a squirrel suit" said Harribel

"How do you know that you weren't there" said lynn shocked that this stranger know about those events

"**Yes I was lynn it's me linka" ** said harribel to her brother.

"How is this possible you died and why do you look so different?" asked Lynn as he started to have tiers in his eyes as he realise that this blonde hair woman was her little sister that his family lost 5 years ago. Lynn pulled her into a hug and harribel smiled him and hugged her back

" lynn I am died still but now I am a Arrancar the highest form of a hollows evolution that does not loses its power when it does not consumes souls and that's why I look the way I look as this is the form my soul took after I removed most of my mask because before that I looked like a white shark like hollow." said harribel

" **then why are you showing up now back for the dead as you could have came back when we need you for support lincoln**" shouted lynn with tears in his eyes

" lynn I did not have my memories until today and I tried to be there for all of you when I died. I was there until my funeral before I became a hollow and I tried my best to get you all to cheer up and not be sad and be happy but at the time you all could not see me or hear me"said Harribel as she pulled lynn into another hug

" we missed you linka" said lynn

" I know short stack" said harribel with a smirk looking at her 5ft 9 brother

"**Hey I am not short**" shouted lynn as the door opened up and luke( age 20 6 ft wearing a mcswagger t-shirt and black jeans with a guitar on his back) came in and seen them hugging.

"Lynn who is this your new girlfriend mate"said luke with a british accent as he walk in.

" luke eww that is just wrong this is not my girlfriend you would not believe me on who this is" lynn said as he stopped hugging Harribel.

" try me mate" luke said with a bit of surprise that this was not lynn's girlfriend and got a better look at her she look to be 21.

"You should be the one to explain who you are to him I barely believed you" said lynn to harribel

" second time's the charm ok luke my current name is Tier Harribel but before that my name was linka loud your sister" said Harribel only for her to get yelled at

" **mate I am about to snap you in haft if you don't start telling the truth**" shouted luke

"Luke stop she's telling the truth" said lynn as she was standing up

"**Luv that is impossible what proof does she have as our sister is dead**" yelled luke as she stared lynn down

" luke it's me linka or at least her soul and yes I am still dead"said harribel

"**Prove it mate**" shouted luke

"Ok do you remember my first my music concert the band was smooch and you tried your hardest to make it special for me. We evan ended up in the mall's holding cells with clyde but we were let out but the head mall cop for the misunderstanding of buying the tickets and you posing as dad to get use out"said harribel and look to luke who had tiers in his eyes.

"**Linka**" luna shouted as ran at harribel and hugged her in a bear hug.

"How is this possible?"asked luke and harribel explained hows he came to be this way

" It doesn't matter how attlease you came back little sis" said luke

" who you calling little I taller and look old than you." said harribel joking and then the door open up and lars( age 13 5ft wearing a black hoodie and a skull printed black jeans), lexx( age 11 4 ft 7 inches wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans), leif( age 114 ft 7 inches wearing a red cap with green shirt with a frog on it and blue jeans), levi( age 9 4 ft 5 inches wearing a green sweater and baggy red sweatpants) and leon( age 6 3 ft 5 inches orange shirt with a shark on it and blue jeans) came into the house and seen harribel hugging luke.

"bel" said leon as he ran up to her and hugged her while his brothers were surprise bel was the name of her imaginary friend that he said was his sister and his brothers did not want to burst his bubble. Luke and lynn realized that leon was able to see their sister when she was in Hueco Mundo and must have knew that it was their sister. the other brothers were surprised to see a woman that looks like leon's imaginary friend.

"Little dudettes snap out of it" said luke as the others turned to him

"**Who is this**?" lars,lexx,leif,and levi asked loudly

"It's better if she explained who she is" said lynn as harribel went in front of them and bent down to their level.

" you all might not believe me but my current name is Tier Harribel but before that my name was linka loud your sister" said Harribel only to receive a shocked looks from her brothers

" that is impossible." said levi

" do not lie to use about our sister or I will curse you to the abyss" said lars looking at harribel

" larrs I was already there and I am linka as I took the rap for the book you through into the toilet because you were embarrassed by the book" said Harribel as lars looked shocked then she turn to the twins

"Lexx and leif I tried to get leif to do a pageant to go to an amusement park by pretending to be you when you were hurt." said harribel and turn to levi.

" lisa I broke one of your beakers and told you the truth when I let my imagination get the best of me and I know this would be hard to believe but it is me linka you sister and yes I still am dead and I don't know how you all were able to see me" said Harribel as lars,lexx, leif, and surprisingly levi join leon in hugging her with tears in their eyes.

"Linka we believe you" said lars, lexx and leif

" I might be a strong believer of science by I can trust my instincts and believe you are our sister, but I want to know how this is possible because you should be dead?" asked levi so Harribel explained how she ended up this way and where she was for the last five years. When she finished all of his younger brothers hugged her.

"So that's what happens after you die." said lars

"Yeah" said Harribel simply then the door opened and lane( age 19 5 ft 10 inches wearing a light brown button up shirt and khaki pants) came into the house and seen them.

" who's this a bombshell?" lane asked trying to be funny the others looked at Harribel and giggled and her eye twitched

"It's better if she explained who she is" said luke as harribel got up

" first that was a bad joke." said harribel

"you might not believe me but my current name is tier Harribel but before that my name was linka loud your sister" said harribel

" this I some kind of sick joke guy's." said lane looking at his brothers

" lane it is not a joke." said lynn

" does not seem that way to me." said lane

"Lane I can prove it." said linka

" ok then prove it." said lane looking at the woman claiming to be his sister

" lane I am linka and to prove it I set off all your traps you set up on april fools day so because ronnie ann was coming over because you invited her and she pied you in the face" said Harribel looking at lane

" linka that can't be you" said lane with some doubt in his voice as he looked at the woman that claimed to be his little sister. harribel went on to explain how she came to be like this again and got hugged by lane.

" you lincka I can tell its you because you are not one to bait people on things like this"said lane making a bad joke and his brothers drowned but to their surprise harribel chuckled

"Look at how gorgeous you have gotten we will have to beat the boys away with sticks." said lane

" well you will not have that much trouble from them for some reason men in hueco mundo are afraid of me."said harribel surprising her brothers when the door opened and loni( age 21 5 ft 7 inches wearing a green sweater with shades on her head), rita (age 42 5 ft 5 inches wearing a red blouse and khakis ), lynn Sr(age 43 6 ft wearing a green dress shirt and black dress pants ) came into the house. Seeing their sons/brothers around a strange woman brought some concern to them.

" boys who is this?asked rita looking at her son with her

" yeah is she your girlfriend luke." said lynn sr

" no." said luke

" why does everyone say that." said harribel

"Than who is she?" asked loni

" it would be better is she explained." said lane

" you might not believe me but my current name is Tier Harribel but before that my name was linka loud your daughter and loni I am your sister"said harribel as she seen her parents and brother snapping out of the shock.

" lane

" **that is enough and people say I hit first and never ask questions I am lincoln and I can prove It **" shouted grimmjow holding rita's hand staring at leni and lynn Sr.

"Lane you better put a stop to this sick joke." said lynn sr

" dad it is not a Joke she is linka " said lane

" what that is impossible" said loni

" I can prove it." said harribel looking at them

" mom you based a book on my life and showed me a your drafts when I went to work with you but I lost them and had to chase them down and we went home in a fun way surprising the rest of the family" said Harribel rita's face turn to one of shock and then she turn to lynn Sr.

" dad you and me along with some of my brothers got stuck going to aunt ruth's."said harribel looking at her father

" loni I tried to protect you for getting the cold when all a\our other brother got sick but I ended up being the one to give it to you" said harribel looking at loni

"**That is impossible you weren't there how do you know that **" shouted loni.

" loni I was there because I am Linka" said Harribel looking at her family

" look I get it when a stranger come in to your home and clams to be a dead relative you should be sceptile but I really am Linka maybe I should leave and let you process the information." said harribel about to head to the door when her family pulled her into a hug

"Linka don't go please" said lynn with tears in his eyes

" linka we just got you back please don't leaves" said lane with tears in his eyes

" bel don't go" said leon

" linka don't make us got through losing you again" said lexx

"Little sis please" said luke

"Linka we need you" said leif

"Linka please life without you is unbearable"said lars

"Linka I sciencetifically need you" said levi

" my prayers have just been answered I can't lose my baby girl again" said rita with tears in her eyes believing harribel is her daughter's soul

" please stay we need you to be a whole family again" said lynn Sr with tears believing the same thing as his wife

" **linky I sorry please don't go away again I believe you just please stay**" shouted loni with tears flowing from his eyes holding on to her. harribel looked at her family and seen the pain and the loss in their eye and she could not put the through that again it would destroy them put her arms around them

" I am not going anywhere" said harribel with a smile looking at her family

" linka I have a question for you why did you say you current name is Tier Harribel when you got your memories back" asked levi

" well it's the name I have went by since I died and if somehow levi you were able to make a body for me similar to the gigai that shinigami's uses in the living world it would look like this and not to get the police involved because someone is using a dead person's name not to draw attention to myself in public call me harribel."said harribel as her family seen the logic in that but levi seen that as a challenge.

" now I got a question for you all where's loki at?" asked harribel noticing the time was 7:00 pm

"Loki is at college which just got out for the summer break and should be back tonight or tomorrow but looking at the time let's order a pizza to celebrate." said lynn Sr as he went to order pizza.

"Linka can I get a sample of your blood to see if I can make this gigia" ask levi pulling out a beaker

" sure' said harribel as she took ahold of her sword Tiburon that none of her family noticed until now. she then grabbed the beaker and made a cut on her finger and dropped a few drops of blood into the becker then she healed surprising his family. Harribel notices the look her family was giving him.

"What" asked harribel

" where you get the sword from sis?" asked luke

" are y'all just noticing my sword?" ask harribel quirking an eyebrow

" yes" they chorus

" well I have had it on me the whole time it's what seals my full power y'all must have been to focus on what I was telling you " said harribel with a sweatdrop on the back of her head.

" she's got a point" said lynn as a the pizza guy knocked on the door and loni went to get the pizza and gave the guy a twenty then came back in with it.

" Foods here" said loni as everyone went to the table and started to eat the pizza. Then lexx asked a question

" linka what do you plan to do know?" asked lexx surprising harribel as she had not thought that far.

" well for one I have to go back to Hueco Mundo to run los noches but after that I don't know honestly I was not expecting y'all to be able to see me" said harribel surprising her family again wondering why she was surprised they could see her.

" why were you not expecting us to see you" asked lars

" yeah and what do you mean run los noches?" asked leif

" well I am not an expert but you all my have some form of spiritual energy even a tiny bit to be able to see me but it could also be because you are my family" said harriber as she looked at her family with a smile on her face. she was not expecting this to happen when she got her memories back.

" to answer the second question I must run los noches as I am the strongest one alive making me de facto leader of hueco mundo in a since I am the Queen and right now my fraccion are running it in my absence" said harribel looking at them

" you are a queen?" asked lexx with stars in his eyes

" fraccion?" asked lard

" technically I am are warriors that serve under the espada. I have three Mila rose, Sung-sun and Appaci." said harribel with a smile

" with the way you talk about them you must care for them." said lynn

" I do they are my students and disciples." said harribel when a Garganta opened up and her three fraccion came through falling on there faces

" mila rose,Sung-Sun and Appaci what are you three doing here I thought I told you to stay in los noches?" asked harribel

" sorry mistress but you have been gone 3 days and we were worried." said Appaci getting up along with Sung-Sun and Mila rose letting the loud brothers to get a better look at them

" hello nurse." said lane looking at them only to get bonked on the head

" mistress who are these people?"asked Sung-Sun

" right Sung-Sun,Appaci,and mila rose these are my parent rita and lynn loud sr and my brothers Loni,Luke,Lane,lynn jr, Lars,lexx,leif,levi, and leon

" Brothers" shouted mila rose,Sung-Sun and Appaci Then the front door opens up and a voice rang through the house.

" I'm home" said loki( age 22 5 ft 11 inches wearing a white polo with black dress pants)

'


End file.
